


I Wanna Go Back

by asofthesea



Series: whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Peter had been stressed lately, so Tony suggested that he go out and have some fun. Relax.Peter listened. He shouldn't have.Prompt: Laced Drink





	I Wanna Go Back

“Boss, Peter has arrived,” FRIDAY informs him.

Tony replies, “Thanks, FRIDAY.”

He quickly cleans up the project he was working on. When he gets into the testing phase, it is going to be a very dangerous series of trial and error, and he doesn’t want Peter setting his sights on it and deciding he wants to get involved. Besides, he promised Peter that he would help him with his homework.

Just as he is shoving the file in his desk drawer, he hears the lab door slide open. He shuts the drawer quickly and turns around, “How’s it going, Pete?”

It seems as if Peter doesn’t notice his suspicious behavior, “Oh, it’s going great. I’m going to fail all of my classes and end up living on the streets begging for money.”

“You a little stressed out?” Tony asks. That would explain why he seems to be so distracted.

Peter sets his bookbag on his desk before he starts to explain, “Mr. Stark, finals week has got to be the most stressful week of the year. I’ve been trying hard all semester to do well in my classes, and it all comes down to this last week. If I do bad on the tests, then I won’t get into a good college and then I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“You’ll do fine, you’re the smartest kid I know,” Tony assures him.

“And exactly how many kids do you know?”

Tony stands next to Peter as he says, “That’s beside the point, the point is that you are smart and you are a hard worker. I know it’s stressful now, but you have to believe me when I tell you that you’ll do just fine. Even if you don’t, which you will, any college would be stupid to not accept you.”

Peter sighs and says, “Okay, I get it. I still need to study, though.”

Tony smiles as he sits down, “Wouldn’t expect anything less. What subject are we going to tackle first?”

The next time Tony sees Peter, he is much less stressed.

Peter plops down on the couch in his suite with a deep sigh.

“Relieved it’s finally over?” Tony asks, smirking.

“Just the opposite, actually,” Peter replies, his left arm sprawled across his face, covering his eyes.

“I don’t understand, the tests are over, you should be ecstatic that you don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

“Well, I am still worrying about them. I don’t know how I did and grades won’t be posted until Tuesday. I don’t think I can hold it together for four days while I wait to find out how I did!” Peter exclaims.

“You don’t need to worry, I’m sure that you did just fine. In fact, you probably did better than fine, you probably did above average,” Tony says, attempting to lighten the mood. They both know that he thinks Peter did amazing.

“Doesn’t stop me from thinking about it, though.”

They sit in silence while Tony thinks it over. He knows Peter needs something to keep him busy, but he really doesn’t want him going out as Spider-Man too often while he is this distracted.

“You just need something to take your mind off of it. We can hang out tonight and watch movies or work in the lab. What about tomorrow, though? What’s Ned doing?” Tony asks.

Peter drops his hand to his side and looks at Toy wearily, “Ned is going to a party tomorrow. He is begging me to come with him, but I’m not sure. There’s gonna be a lot of people there.”

“Well, I’m not saying that you have to go, but if you did, I think it would be a pretty good distraction, kiddo.”

Tony watches as Peter seems to consider his words. He wishes that the kid wouldn’t stress himself out so much, or that he would have more faith in himself. Tony is willing to bet his company on the fact that Peter did excellent on his exams, but he knows he can’t do anything to stop Peter from worrying about them until the kid can see his grades with his own two eyes.

“You don’t have to decide right now what you are going to do,” Tony says, “How about we watch a movie, huh?”

Peter sits up and responds, “Yeah, can we watch Ghostbusters?”

“Sure thing, FRIDAY, show Ghostbusters,” Tony says.

“Of course,” she replies, “would you like to watch the 1984 release or the 2016 release?”

Tony says, “1984.”

“2016,” Peter says at the same time.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Tony breaks the silence.

“I hate to break it to you kid, but the remakes are never as good as the originals.”

Peter shakes his head, “Mr. Stark, have you ever even seen the 2016 version? Because you need to.”

As they begin to argue about which version they should watch, Tony has to stop himself from smiling. He was able to distract Peter from worrying about his tests. He really doesn’t even care which version they watch.

“Hey, Penis Parker! So glad you could make it!” Flash shouts in his ear as he enters, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“You are very drunk,” Ned says from his other side.

“What are you gonna do, call the cops on us Leeds?” He rolls his eyes before leaving the two boys alone.

Peter hadn’t been exactly excited at the idea of attending a party at Flash Thompson’s house of all people, but he had taken Tony’s advice. He was going to attempt to loosen up and have fun. He was not going to worry about his exams. He was not.

They make their way over to the living room, sitting on the couch and talking with a few of their decathlon teammates.

“You won’t believe me, but I was on my mom’s dating app and saw Mr. Harrington’s profile. It is so freaking hilarious, do you guys want to see it?” Betty asks them.

Not long after he was just getting settled, Flash comes back.

He is carrying two red solo cups and shoves one in Peter’s and Ned’s hands, “Thought I’d get you two something to drink so that maybe you could get those sticks out of your butts.”

As Flash leaves Ned says, “I’m glad he’s gone.”

MJ speaks up for the first time, “Me too, but that doesn’t make what he said any less true. You two are total stress cases and need to relax a little bit.”

Peter nods at MJ and takes a few gulps of the horrible tasting drink. She smiles back at him and he hopes the blush isn’t noticeable on his cheeks.

As the night goes on, Peter has a few more drinks. He knows he shouldn’t, but it isn’t a big deal. It barely affects him, and it is nice to break the rules once in a while. Plus, it is fun to watch his friends all get super drunk and pretend that he is, too.

He sets his drink down to join MJ, Ned, and the others in dancing. He doesn’t recognize the song, but he knows it’s popular. He tries to copy the others, but he is the worst dancer in the world, and he knows it’s showing.

Once the song is over, he heads back to their spot with Ned. His thirst seems to get worse as the night goes on. He downs the rest of his drink in just a few swallows. 

“Peter, are you listening to me?” Ned asks, shaking his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter asks.

“Dude, you totally just like spaced out there, are you okay?” He can hear the concern in his friend’s voice.

Peter nods and says, “I think I just need to go to the bathroom.”

Certainly, if he just splashes some water on his face, this weird feeling will go away.

He leaves Ned, searching for a bathroom. Flash always brags about how super-rich he is, he should have like a million bathrooms.

When he thinks he finally found one, he feels an arm on his elbow and the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” A low voice whispers in his ear.

Peter tries to push the hands away, “I don’t want to do that.”

He doesn’t recognize this man from his school and he doesn’t know what he’s doing at a high school party. Before Peter can process what is happening, the man is leading him out of the house. It is hard for his brain to think and it is so much easier to just follow the man.

He doesn’t want that though. He doesn’t want this man to take him away because something bad is going to happen to him. He’s not sure what, though.

When it all clicks into place, Peter tries to struggle against the man, but it quickly becomes obvious that he isn’t going anywhere.

Without hesitation, his right hand finds his left wrist, pressing the button on the side two times.

Peter wonders if Ned realizes he’s missing or just thinks that he’s puking in the bathroom. The man pushes Peter into a car and quickly shuts the door. Peter can’t even move enough to put his seatbelt on. He doesn’t know why that’s what he’s worried about, but he is.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, but Peter can’t move to reach it and answer it. The man makes his way around the car and gets in.

Peter manages to say, “I don’t want this.”

“I know you don’t, now shut up,” The man says.

“Will you please let me go?” Peter pleads. He feels a few tears roll down his cheeks. He knows what this man wants, and he would rather not give it to him.

The man doesn’t reply and puts the car in drive and begins to take off.

Peter wonders where he is going to take him. If the man has an apartment of some sort. Maybe he’ll just park the car in the middle of nowhere then dump his body in a lake somewhere when he’s done with him.

Peter watches as they drive farther away from the city. When the man’s hand reaches over and rests on his thigh, Peter lets out a sob.

Just when Peter has accepted his fate, an Iron Man suit lands in front of the car. The man slams on the brakes and Peter’s head whips forward and hits the dashboard.

He must blackout for a few moments, because the next thing he knows, his car door is opening, and gentle arms are guiding him out. Peter glances back at the man to see his head against the steering wheel, clearly unconscious with blood running down his face.

“Peter, are you okay?” Tony asks, helping Peter walk away from the car.

He wants to answer Mr. Stark, he really does, but he can’t even manage that. His knees give out as he falls to the ground. Mr. Stark catches him before he hits the pavement and helps him sit down on the side of the road.

Tony squats next to Peter and asks, “What happened, kiddo?”

Peter wants to tell Tony everything about what happened. About how he thought he was going to die. How he never wants to go to another party ever again.

All he can manage is, “Can we go, please?”

He’s fighting back tears, he knows he is, but he can’t stop how weak his voice sounds.

Tony nods and stands up. He steps into the Iron Man suit and bends down to gently to pick Peter up. He hears Tony say something to FRIDAY, but he can’t make out what it is.

Peter barely can tell as they take off into the sky. He falls asleep on the flight.

“The drug has left his system. He should wake up naturally, now. He needs to take it easy for a few days, but he will be okay.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Cho.”

“Anytime, Mr. Stark.”

Peter feels the bed dip beside him as he hears a door open and close. He opens his eyes to see Mr. Stark sitting on his bed, staring at him.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Fine,” Peter asks.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony inquires.

“Talk about what?” Peter snaps, “Talk about how stupid I was to go to a party and drink? Then I left my drink unattended! I let some psycho grab me and I didn’t do anything about it!”

Part of him knows that he isn’t mad at Tony, so he shouldn’t be shouting at the man. However, he is still scared, and he is frustrated with how stupid he was.

Tony straightens before he says, “I want to make it clear that what happened was not your fault. That man is in custody, and I guarantee you he will be in prison for a long time.”

“I was so scared,” Peter whispers. He isn’t sure if he meant to say it, but it’s out there now.

He continues as Tony listens, “When I figured out what he wanted with me, I was so scared. And nothing really happened and I’m happy it didn’t, but I’m still scared,” a sob breaks through his throat, but he has to get this out, “And I know that people out there have had it way worse than what happened to me, so I shouldn’t complain because you saved me, but I hated it, and it scared me.”

Tony runs a hand through his hair then sighs, “Peter, you don’t have to feel guilty for not liking what happened, or almost happened to you. It’s okay to be scared. Even if it wasn’t as bad as some people have it, it wasn’t anything you wanted. You have a right to feel scared and hate what he did, and wanted to do.”

Peter nods. That makes sense. Tony’s hand stays tangled in his hair, and it helps to remind him where he is. He is safe, with Tony. Tony rescued him, he’s going to be okay. Something almost happened, but nothing did.

“I shouldn’t have gone to that party,” Peter admits.

Tony pales, “Peter, I am so sorry. I feel like I also have a hand in this. I pushed you into going to the party in the first place. I’m sorry.”

Peter quickly shakes his head, “Mr. Stark, it is not your fault. You couldn’t have possibly known what was going to happen. I know that if you did know, you would have stopped me from going.”

Tony examines him for a moment, “I guess it might not be my fault-” Peter breathes a sigh of relief. He did not want his mentor blaming himself, “but it isn’t your fault either, okay Parker?”

Peter nods and says, “Fine, I guess we can agree that it wasn’t either of our faults. Where’s May?”

“She is on her way here. I may have, in my moment of panic, forgotten to call her right away. Please protect me from her wrath, kid.”

Peter laughs, “Not even I can stop her, Mr. Stark.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Peter says, “Thank you for coming to get me, Mr. Stark. If you hadn’t been there, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

“I’ll always come for you, kid, whenever you need me,” Tony promises, “You know I will.”

Yeah, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually the first fic that I wrote for whumptober, but it will be the last one I post! I had a lot of the first prompt written, but then I got busy with the gift exchange (which was so much fun) and school and work. I decided just to do the days I wanted to, so I'm not going to do all 31 days, but that's okay. I really enjoyed this challenge and hope that it helped me to improve my skills, but this was also a lot of fun!
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought!


End file.
